Wireless communication devices, such as cellular phones, use wireless communication networks to communicate with other communication devices and systems. There exist many different protocols that wireless communication devices and wireless communication networks may use in order to communicate with each other. A wireless communication network includes one or more wireless access nodes that exchange wireless communications with a wireless communication device. Multiple access nodes allow a wireless communication device to communicate with a wireless communication network in more locations than would otherwise be possible with one wireless access node.
Additionally, multiple wireless access nodes may allow a wireless communication device to move from a location covered by one wireless access node to a location covered by another wireless access node without losing wireless connectivity with the wireless communication network. The process of transferring wireless communications of a wireless communication device from one access node to another is typically called handing off. While a wireless device moves from one location to another, the decision to hand off to alternative wireless access nodes may be determined based on the received power levels of the wireless signal from the wireless access nodes.